After having fallen
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: Todas las posibles variables de la vida de John después de La Caída. Johnlock. Mystrade. Angst. Character's Death.
1. Primera Situación: Dark Shadows 1

**Summary:** Todas las posibles variables de la vida de John después de La Caída. Johnlock. Mystrade. Angst. Character's Death.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, solo las ideas.

**Advertencias:** Pues bien, el tan sabido Slash. Mucho Angst, tal vez algunas muertes, y más adelante veremos si hay Lemmon.

**Nota de Autora:** Como dice el Summary, son todas las opciones de la vida de John (y de la de Sherlock también) luego de su 'suicidio'. Todas muy diferentes. Como sé que si empiezo a publicar un fic largo no lo voy a terminar (es una pena para mí, pero es cierto) voy a hacer un capitulo de cada situación que se me ocurra. Luego veré si me da la imaginación para seguirlos xD.  
Ahora… ¡a leer!

**After having fallen**

.

.

.

**Primera Situación:Dark Shadows **

_[…]Sé que no llamaras,  
para sanar las heridas,  
de este pobre corazón,  
que solo sabe amarte._

_[…]Aunque no llames,  
será imposible borrar de mí,  
tu recuerdo de ángel de exilio,  
y tu rostro dormido,  
al calor de la tarde._

_La Llamada-__** Alexis Coald**_

**1. The Call**

"_Estas en peligro, Sherlock .En peligro de ser descubierto."-MH_

Eso era lo que decía el texto que le mandó su hermano mayor, esta mañana, a las 10 a.m. Sherlock se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le había tomado escribir ese mensaje, admitir-indirectamente- que se había equivocado en algo (_otra_ _vez_). Suponía que le tomó alrededor de unos 20 minutos aceptar que se había equivocado, otros 15 para verificar la repercusión y trascendencia de lo que sea que hubiera hecho mal, otros 10 para escribir las palabras justas sin atribuirse la culpa a si mismo…O sea, que había sabido de la falla desde las 9.05, sino mucho antes.

En fin….tendría que llamarlo.

-Hola, hermano, _no _querido.

-_Sherlock, pensé que llamarías antes._

-No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, Mycroft (a pesar de que tú lo creas) así que vamos al punto. ¿Por qué estoy en peligro? Se supone que tú me protegerías, hermano. ¿Acaso fallaste otra vez?

-_No fui precisamente yo el que te falló, Sherlock…_

-No esta vez, querrás decir.-interrumpió sarcástico.

-_Déjame hablar. Nunca entendí tu capricho de involucrarte (y menos sentimentalmente) con personas de entendimiento limitado; son tan aburridos…_

-Habla ya, Mycroft.- Sherlock se estaba impacientando, y eso nunca era bueno.

-_Pero de vez en cuando, aparece uno que logra sorprender (aunque no posea un intelecto sobresaliente). Uno que logra hacer la diferencia, por así decirlo…_-el mayor continuó hablando, haciendo caso omiso de las interrupciones.

-¿De qué infiernos estás hablando?

-_Alguien como el Dr. Watson._- Sherlock sabía, _sabía_, que el bastardo de su hermano se estaba riendo de él, con esa sonrisita prepotente; porque había logrado tomarlo por sorpresa.

-¿Algo le ha pasado? ¿Él está bien? Dime que si, Mycroft, porque si no te juro que…

-_Tranquilo, tranquilo, hermanito. Él está bien. Muy bien, de hecho, si tomas en cuenta la apariencia que tenía semanas después de…'tu caída'._

-¿A qué juegas, Mycroft? Si tienes algo que decir, ¡dímelo!

-_Relájate, Sherlock. John está bien…Pero no es su seguridad por la que temo en este momento._

-¿Y por qué estamos hablando de él?

-_Porque él tiene que ver con todo esto, hermanito, más que nadie. John puede descubrirte fácilmente ahora._

-¿De qué hablas? Yo estoy muerto para él.

-_No lo seguirás estando si choca contigo cualquiera de estos días._- Sherlock estaba encolerizado, porque estaba perdido. Aún después de media vida, Mycroft era el único (sin contar a Moriarty, y en otro plano, a John) capaz de confundirlo y sorprenderlo.

-No te comprendo, y lo _sabes_. ¡Dime lo que me tienes que decir de una vez!

-_John está yendo detrás de los mismos tipos que tú estás persiguiendo. Solo que él no quiere encarcelarlos, sino simplemente matarlos._

-¿Q-qué? No, John nunca lo haría. Él detesta matar, no lo haría…

-_¿Ni siquiera por ti?_

-¿Por mi? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo en esto? John no _puede_ creer que me recuperará si…

-_Oh, no. Él no lo hace por eso. John cree que estás bien muerto; y digamos que esto ha sido su… manera de atravesar esto. Su 'pase' para volver a ser feliz._

-No lo entiendo. Sabes que nunca fui bueno comprendiendo los impulsos y sentimientos de las personas normales…

-_John está matando, uno por uno, a cada miembro de la red de Moriarty. Se ha recorrido medio mundo, asesinando a todo aquel que tuvo que ver con sus crímenes._

-¿Y por qué hace eso? ¡Podría quedar en la cárcel! Aunque con lo incompetentes que es el sistema legal mundial, lo dudo. Pero de todos modos, ¿para qué arriesgarse?

-_John lo hace como un tributo a ti. Siente que te lo debe. Él aún, y a pesar de todo, cree en ti, y esta es su manera de demostrarlo._

-Pero… ¿arriesgar su vida y su carrera? Podría terminar muerto o siendo un presidiario.

-_Oh, no, no._-cantó su hermano desde el otro lado del teléfono-_John realmente ha aprendido de ti, Sherlock. Siempre los mata en lugares públicos o en lugares en los que nunca han estado antes. Un solo disparo, directo al cráneo, al corazón o a la nuca. Nunca hay arma, o huellas; tampoco pisadas o ADN. Muy cuidadoso, el Dr. Watson. Y nunca relacionan los asesinatos entre sí, porque, simplemente, no tienen relación alguna. Un pintor en su propia exposición, un corredor de bolsa en otro estado, un jardinero en un club, un policía corrupto y bebido en un cuarto de Hotel, un farmacéutico cruzando la calle… Oh, sí, Sherlock. Tu John ha sido muy cuidadoso. Y ha estado mostrando una sangre fría increíble. _

-Incluso si te creyera (que aún no se si lo hago); ¿cómo sabe John a quién matar? ¿De dónde lo supo? Aaahh…-sonrió sardónicamente.- Ahí es donde entras tu, Mycroft ¿o me equivoco? ¿Le permitiste ver esos archivos? ¿A _John_?

-_No, tu querido doctor nos engaño. Fue a hacerme una visita; y sin darme cuenta, me noqueó. Al igual que a Anthea y a mis guardias. Entro a mi computadora, a mis archivos privados; y saco copias del registro que teníamos de la red de Moriarty, y de todos sus subordinados. Al principio, ni siquiera yo sabía que iba a hacer, pero al desaparecer unos días después, tomándose unas 'vacaciones', no me quedaron dudas. En algunas semanas, por todo el país, aparecieron misteriosas muertes, que se relacionaron con revelaciones luego de sus muertes: tráfico de drogas, falsificación de antigüedades, una novia celosa, un reo con rencor guardado…etc. Siempre había una razón para justificar las muertes, aunque nunca fueron ciertas._

-¿Hace cuánto de esto? ¿Y por qué John no ha matado a todos? Yo puse tras las rejas a algunos, tú sabes…

-_Unos dos meses después de 'tu caída', John robó los archivos. Tres meses más, y empezaron los asesinatos. Y si no los ha matado a todos, fue porque o tu llegaste primero, o no estaban en el registro._

-¿Estás bromeando? ¿_Dos_ putos años? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?

-_Porque nunca llegó tan cerca de ti, y lo encontraba innecesario._

-No querías reconocer tu error.

-_John está en Roma, Sherlock. Y se hospeda en un hotel a 4 cuadras de tu ubicación actual._

….

….

**Hola! Se esperaban algo asi? ;)**

**Espero que les haya gustado! **

**Dejen un lindo review, y si quieren, pueden darme sugerencias para distintas situaciones. ¿Quieren una continuación?**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


	2. Segunda Situación: 221B Empty Street 1

**Summary:** Todas las posibles variables de la vida de John después de La Caída. Johnlock. Mystrade. Angst. Character's Death.

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece, solo las ideas. Los personajes son originales de Conan Doyle, y esta adaptación de la BBC. Y los poemas/canciones pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencias:** Pues bien, el tan sabido Slash. Mucho Angst, tal vez algunas muertes, y más adelante veremos si hay Lemmon.

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Aquí vamos con la segunda situación! Espero que les guste y que no me odien…demasiado ^^.

¡A leer!

**After having fallen**

.

.

.

**Segunda Situación: 221B Empty Street**

Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.  
Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior

_Odio y amo. Por qué hago esto, quizás te preguntes.  
Lo ignoro, pero así me siento y me torturo._

_Catulo (poeta Romano)_

_**[…]**__Porque se me destroza el corazón  
cada segundo que no te veo.  
Por que el roce de tus manos,  
que fueron caricias en todo mi cuerpo,  
son borrosos en el recuerdo moribundo.  
Por que en el frío, tu abrazo caluroso me falta,  
Ya que muero de hipotermia sin tus brazos._

_**[…]**__Porque la gloria ahora es sufrimiento.  
Porque el dolor es mi diario vivir.  
Porque las pesadillas son mi sueño.  
Porque mi alimento son las lágrimas de veneno._

_Y odio tanto el amor,  
por que cuando más te odio  
es cuando más te extraño,  
pues te necesito porque te amo  
y te amo porque eres el amor._

_Odio al amor-__**eluzuriel**_

**1. Flames… of hate?**

-John.-llamó el pelinegro, sentado en la sala del nuevo departamento del doctor.

El médico se dio vuelta rápidamente, músculos tensos para la pelea; pero luego de unos segundos, cuando vio quien era, su cuerpo se relajó y su mirada se volvió tranquila y distante.

-Que sorpresa, Sherlock. Muy amable de tu parte el venir a visitarme…luego de tres años.

-Ya volví, John.-el detective estaba descolocado. ¿Desde cuándo John sabía esconder sus emociones de ese modo, incluso de él? ¿Y por qué no estaba sorprendido con su 'regreso'?

-Eso veo.-el doctor terminó rápidamente su té (sin preguntar o prepararle uno a Sherlock) y se volvió para sentarse en una silla, enfrente del sillón que el detective estaba ocupando.- Así que ya estás de vuelta, Sherlock. ¿Cómo se siente?-la pregunta era cínica en sí misma, y no pegaba con la forma de ser de John.

-¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando volví y fui a _nuestro_ piso…y tú _no_ _estabas_ _allí_?

-_Tu_ piso, Sherlock. Además, no confiaste en mí. ¿Por qué debería yo haberte esperado en el mismo sitio?

-_Quemaste_ mis cosas, John.- El pelinegro cambió de tema, ya no sabía cómo seguir con este nuevo Watson. Todo lo que sabía de John, cada cosa que se había aprendido de él…no serviría ahora, porque no estaba en frente de la misma persona. Esos tras años los habían cambiado a ambos.

-Creí que no te gustaba recalcar lo _obvio_.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, John?

-Me dejaste todas tus cosas en tu 'testamento'. No sabía qué hacer con ellas; no iba a haber lugar en mi nuevo departamento, y no quería tantos…_trastos_ alrededor, así que las quemé.

-No pensaste nunca… no creíste nunca ¿Qué tal vez yo volvería? ¿Qué no estaba muerto?

-No me subestimes, Sherlock.-dijo el doctor con una media sonrisa.- _Siempre_ supe que no estabas muerto.

-No podrías haberlo sabido, John. Mis planes fueron impecables; y una mente promedio no podría haberlos descubierto.

-_Por favor_, Sherlock. No soy tan idiota cómo quisieras creer. Me costó algunos días de pensarlo mucho, pero supe desde el principio que estabas vivo, y que volverías algún día.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? –el detective no lograba entender. -¿Por qué irte del departamento? ¿Por qué quemar mis cosas? ¿Por qué alejarte de mí?

John soltó una pequeña carcajada sardónica, y respondió:

-Porque _quería._

….

….

….

**Bueno! Espero que no me maten *alza escudo*…Sé que tal vez (solo tal vez) fui un poco dura con Sherlock…pero créanme cuando les digo que todo tiene su razón.**

**Y bien? Que dicen? John quemo las cosas por odio? Por dolor? Diganme sus razones! ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Dejenme un lindo review, vale? **

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
